Operation Echo Below
by Vampyric-Apocolypse
Summary: Still in the events of Razaks Roughnecks, Echo Squad take on the journies and the perils
1. Operation Echo Below

I would just like to say that i do not own STRC but i do own the Characters

It all started when the newly formed Echo Squad made their first drop on the arctic plains of Pluto, the area they dropped at was infested to the core with the arachnid army, the only hope to this Mobile Infantry squad was the outpost to the east of them

Story Based on, Starship Troopers: Roughneck Chronicles.

Pluto Campaign: Operation Echo Below

Hello my name is William, I'm a reporter from the Federal Network and I am here to show you at first hand view what happens in the war today, these brave men and women help protect you from this enemy we all know as the Arachnids and this is what happened to one Squad in particular, the one I was assigned to it all started when the newly formed Echo Squad made their first drop on the arctic plains of Pluto, the area they dropped at was infested to the core with the arachnid army, the only hope to this Mobile Infantry squad was the outpost to the east of them but it involved them travelling all night and so it began..

Wait, just a second, I think I should explain who these brave soldiers are before I go to deep into my ramblings.

Echo Squad Mobile Infantry 22nd Unit

Lieutenant Ryan Gino

Sergeant Jason Hicks

Corporal Samuel "Doc" Hall

Corporal Charles "Robo" Robinson

Spec Ops Tactician Katherine "Kat" Ollie

Private Kail Sarajevo

Private Victoria "Vic" Desanga

Fed Net Reporter William "Will" Constantine (Me)

"Hey LT, when will we be making it to this damn outpost my feet are killing me" Sarajevo said as he hopped onto the nearest rock and pulled down his visor to scout out any enemy life forms in his path. "We should be there in about three hours, now get your head down private unless you want a hopper to cut the damn thing off" Gino said as he moved through the arctic terrain with ease being here before on a bug hunt he got used to it, Gino was an Arachnid War Veteran, he lost his right eye during the capturing of a brain bug on the planet Klendathu. "You do realise you need to keep your voice down Sarajevo, this place bloody crawls the audio monitor is going off the scale" Hicks said cautiously and firmly, looking over at Sarajevo with a parent figure expression.

"Alright private parts… listen up I need two of you grunts to go out on point to see if the area is clear, I don't need any hero's all of you fight and no one quits, if one of you gets K.I.A we continue this mission, now do you get me?" Gino said to his Squad firmly "Sir, We get you Sir!" they all chanted as well as myself, as I looked out to the distance I seen a disturbance, it was two Warrior bugs they where running after this lone figure, who appeared to be a woman as I took a closer look pulling my visor down to zoom "Guys, someone is over there running from the bugs!" I said a bit shaking as I put down my camera and picked up my Morita Smart Rifle and I ran off to try and help the defenseless looking stranger all I kept hearing was LT Gino shouting "Will, I said no hero's!" as soon as I ran over to the two warrior bugs I heard footsteps behind me, not caring for who they belonged too I started to fire at the bugs trying to get their attention although this was my first mission, my heart was pounding as I started to fire the rifle having done my basic training, I was used to the recoil of the rifle by now, firing dead straight I managed to wound one of the Warrior bugs but I was thrown back as a blur of psychic energy hit me and also the two Echo Squad members behind me, when I came to my senses I realized that the blast came from that woman.

As I laid there on that arctic waste ground all I could do was look over at what I had just seen, the two Warrior bugs where not around but how could something as big as a horse just vanish, I blacked out as my head hit the dirt all I heard was a feminine voice saying "Are… you ok?..." before I could hear anything else everything went black, the next thing I knew I was on a recovery vessel heading back to the Gideon, the Gideon meant a lot to all the Mobile Infantry Squads in our sector a home away from home, it had everything you need to be happy, all except a clothing store but then again are you ever going to wear a pair of shorts and T-shirt in space?...

"Well how is the hero, Doc?" I heard as I started to come back into reality which was good because in my sleep all I seen was past nightmares "He's doing fine LT, the suits helmet must of cushioned the blow but needless to say, he will be ready for the next mission in two days" he heard the voice of Doc speaking through his skull, knowing that he must've been hovering over him "Ugh… what happened…" I said as I then started to see bright lights around me before everything came into focus "How long have I been out?..." he asked around looking at all his squad mates "You have been out for at least two hours give or take but well done hero, if you haven't ran off like that, that Spec Ops trooper would be spider chow" Doc said looking down at me, he then looked up at the Lt who didn't look to happy but as always he never did "Didn't I tell you Will… no hero's… but… you saved a life today, all I can do is be thankful yours wasn't taken" Lt said as he then turned on his heel and walked out to the front of the Recovery Vessel, as I looked at the squad they began to cheer, I was surprised but then again I think I just got the Lt's blessing, I guess I was a Roughneck after all, my earlier days where spent being told what to do and shunned because I was not a trooper, something caught my eye as I looked over and seen the new trooper being sat on the recovery bed just at the corner, just basically opposite my own "Uh.. Sergeant Hicks, Sir?" I said softly knowing I got his attention I proceeded "Who is she?" I looked up at Hicks with a puzzled expression "Her name is Katherine Ollie, Special Operations Tactician, a psychic weirdo…" just as he was about to say something else I heard Doc interrupt him "Man your talking about weirdo's as if your not one yourself, I mean look at all of us we are fighting bugs on freaking Pluto…" Doc said with a warm laugh.

"A day finished on the battlefield as usual, heavy Mobile Infantry casualties and lots wounded either with a limb torn off or just hurt by a slash wound, damn warrior bugs… they where stupid and easy to kill but the numbers against us really took the advantage, there must have been a queen around laying eggs and I'm pretty sure, there would be more of these damn bugs tomorrow. Razaks Roughnecks… or known as Alpha Squad said that they found a hive nearing a crater on Pluto, as they where ordered the place lit up like the 4th of July, Fleet… bloody flyboys… bombed the hell out of it with a few tactical low level nukes but as for this new Psychic joining our squad maybe our team will get lucky, a few of the squad members disapproved of having her on the team, they where afraid but that's war everything sucks and almost everything bites, I know we can expect great things from her… and hell... she is kind of cute, so today went without a hitch, the mission was successful enough, Bravo took the outpost but its not everyday a Squad saves a person's life, well this is William Constantine signing off for now, I will be broadcasting from the Gideon tomorrow, it will be a happy home coming… I think." I said into the video log, placing the com link down and laying back on the bed trying to get some shut eye.


	2. Onboard The Gideon

It all started when the newly formed Echo Squad made their first drop on the arctic plains of Pluto, the area they dropped at was infested to the core with the arachnid army, the only hope to this Mobile Infantry squad was the outpost to the east of them

Story Based on, Starship Troopers: Roughneck Chronicles.

Pluto Campaign: Onboard The Gideon

I do not own STRC but I do own the Characters

"Space… all empty black nothingness, I miss seeing the blue skies and green grass of home… all I hear now is combat boots thumping on metal floors and the alarm system every time we head off for another Operation" I said as I spoke into the com link once more recording the status of the day "Well everything Is good we get two days of R & R, excellent and some warm food in our stomachs to boot, LT has asked us to train at the end of the day so we could be in top shape for our next mission on Pluto… yes we are going back, we have to make it to the outpost this time, so far we have lost all communications from bravo Squad… we all fear the worst, especially Robinson, I feel sorry for the big guy… his brother was in bravo Squad and now he has not been heard off since, I do hope everything goes well on our next mission but all I can say for now is hang in there Bravo Squad, Gino's Roughnecks our coming soon" I said into the com link and then switched it off, hearing the small bell buzzing I knew lunch was being served, I got my boots on and my usual black tank top and headed off.

"Ok boys and girls, come and get it!" I heard from the smiling chef at the mess hall kitchen, looks like we are going to be having more surprises now, I'm thinking about killer meat loaf served with radiated mash potatoes… how on earth did that chef ever get a job, I seen all my squad gathered at their usual table, as I was going over though, I noticed that the Trooper Katherine was sitting on her own at the table beside the others, I thought I should be nice after all I did save her life back on Pluto… I think. "Hey, how's it going, Katherine" he said softly as he sat down in front of her on the table bench "Do I know you?..." Katherine said as she looked up from her book, I didn't blame her I would rather read than eat in here "I'm the trooper that saved your life on Pluto, remember" I said reluctantly as if it was made to roll of my tongue "Oh yeah I remember, you where the trooper that blacked out and was carried off to the Recovery Vessel…" Katherine said with a cheeky smirk, she then looked back down to her book "I know what your thinking and I'm not hungry…" Katherine said and I just let my jaw drop, I forgot she was Psychic already, I guess it was something about her that made her look well normal, her skin was paler than any of my squad mates and her eyes where the palest green "Well… I guess you already knew what I was going to say but then again, enjoy lunch, maybe we can talk later" I said as I then got up and walked over to my usual table, sitting down next to Doc and Vic "Hey guys, anything good to eat?" I asked curiously as I looked at their plates, they all laughed as I said it "Hey Will, do you think that its worth eating the food here I mean, the food bites worst than the bugs do…" Doc said with a smile and everyone laughed, including myself

Looking around the mess hall I seen Robinson and Sarajevo coming back with two trays with at least six plates on each tray, knowing that one tray carried the dessert and the other the main "killer" course "Wow looks like we are getting treated nicely tonight boys, I see fries, ribs and fried rice with some carrots" He heard Doc say beside him, as the trays got sat in the middle of the table everyone of us grabbed a plate and started to dig in "Hey Will, why is Katherine not eating with us?" Sarajevo asked quizzically "I don't know but she did go through a big ordeal on Pluto, I think we should give her a bit of time and space, I mean she is a Trooper after all, Psychic or not right?" the squad smiled as I said this, finally agreeing with me for once "So what you all doing tonight before simulation training?" I asked the squad as I gave a slight yawn, covering my mouth and then continuing to eat again, picking up a rib and starting to pick the meat off it

After the lunch we all went to our dorm, finding the place clean as usual, we sat by the TV and placed in a DVD, looking to the squad I smiled "So what exactly is this movie we are going to watch" I said softly as I laid on my bunk with a water bottle in my hand, looking over everyone "It is a horror, I think… not quite sure…" Hicks said trailing off as he heard the Gideon's operation alarm sound off, the annoyed grunts of the Echo Squad could be heard over the alarm and I knew now that the two days rest was now cut short.

"Alright Roughnecks, listen up and listen hard… Pay attention Kail!" Gino shouted as he seen Sarajevo chewing on a crisp "Ok people, as you all know Bravo Squad has been cut from communication from us for a few days now and Mobile Infantry Intelligence thinks that we should go down and check things out before any other M.I Squad goes down there" Gino said as he briefed the squad, as I looked over at Robinson I couldn't help but think and hope he will be ok after this mission, after all… we are going down to the place his brother was last seen

Echo squad hurried into the Barracks locker and put on their gear, grabbing their rifles and making sure they had enough ammo for this mission they where about to face "Remember your training and you will make it out alive!" could be heard over the Federal Network propaganda speakers as Echo Squad ran into the drop ships, a mall rumble could be heard from within those ships as they broke off from the Gideon and made they're way to Pluto, small mechanized drop suits could be seen getting shot from the base of the drop ship, Echo where on their way.

As Echo squad made a rough landing on the plains of Pluto, they looked around the arctic wasteland "I can't see a bloody thing, Sir" I heard Doc shout out but it was like an earth blizzard on planet, no wonder the communications where messed up around here, the magnetic energy from the cliffs around them made their radios hiss "Kat, we can't see and you're the only trooper that can sense the bugs" Gino said as he looked over in Katherine's direction, knowing the Lt wanted her to be apart of the team "I'm on it, Sir" Katherine shouted firmly and then she closed her eyes, l don't know what exactly happened from there on but the blizzard seemed to get a lot weaker, I looked around to find out that we where near Bravo Squads outpost "Sir, I think we should move on south, Sir!" I shouted over the roaring wind, seeing Gino now move us down south, it wasn't too bad, Katherine… whatever she done made the blizzard go away, she was right behind me at time when I heard her fall to the ground, turning around and looking down at her, holding out a hand for her to take to get her back up on her feet.

"Sir, when are we getting to this outpost…" Sarajevo said and I could have just hit him on the back of the head with the butt of my rifle "We are almost there private, oh and private… stop asking me that damn question!" Gino shouted as he looked at Kail, looking back to see his Squad, he looked at me, I guess I was wrong about Katherine just tripping, she was weak because of what she done to the blizzard, Gino nodded to me as if to say 'Not long now' I gave a sigh of relief as I continued to support Katherine, It was too quiet on the planet we knew something was going to happen soon enough, looking up at the black and white sky, I sighed bringing my eyes back down before they stopped in their place and widened… "It… can't be…real..." Robinson said as he seen it as well, it was the first words he spoke out all mission

By William Mathieson


End file.
